Bad Day?
by with love - Elincia
Summary: Soi is pissed off, she wants to kill her vice-captain, and she doesn't want to be bothered. But hey, that sounds like a normal Soi Fon taichou right? Well, there's one small difference this time... Yup, a bad day! It's up to Yoruichi to save us all.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I'd love to though…**

**A one-shot. Hope you all like it! If u don't...then i guess i will live in ignorance cuz i'll never know u hated it---sweet, right? lol **--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ohmaeda was walking after his taichou who was extremely mad at something. "Taichou--"

"Fuck off, Ohmaeda."

He flinched but kept going. "But--"

She didn't stop and more likely only increased her pace. "Ohmaeda, if you know what's good for you then get the hell away from me."

He finally stopped, but when Soi Fon was a good distance away, he yelled out, "Shihouin-san is waiting for you in your quarters, taichou!"

She abruptly stopped, the word Shihouin echoing in her head. Turning around, she saw Ohmaeda quickly bow and scurry his way out of 2nd division to god knows where. She stood still like that for a few moments of thinking, her troubles forgotten.

_Yoruichi…is here? Why in the world would she…?_ Scowling and shaking her head, she made her way to her private quarters and opened the door without a second thought. She might've wanted to re-think that because she was instantly grabbed by a pair of hands and was pulled right in before the door was closed.

Shaking her head and letting out a growl, Soi Fon glared defiantly into the eyes of the one who grabbed her.

A chuckle was heard. "I've always loved your eyes, did you know that Soi Fon?"

The captain blinked confusingly. The person had let go of her. The room was dark and candles were the only source of light, the flame radiating off its heat. Straightening herself, the petite captain looked around. "Yoruichi?" She asked, her voice stern and clear. "…The hell you doing here?"

A laugh. "Little bee, is that any way to talk to your former mentor?"

Soi stood unwavering. Turning her head slightly to the side and her posture as straight as always, she said to the room with a snort, "Maybe not, but why the hell should I care? Or you, for that matter?" She turned her head and leveled her gaze back at Yoruichi where she knew she was hiding. "If you have a problem with it then come out and say so. But frankly, I don't care anymore." Soi strode to the door and paused. "When I come back I want the candles gone and the light returned." As she reached out to open the entrance, she was suddenly stopped by a hand.

Yoruichi had laid her head on Soi's shoulder while one hand wrapped itself on her waist and the other grasping the girl's wrist in mid motion. The ex-princess nuzzled Soi's neck and she felt the girl's body tense. "…I heard you were in a bad mood today, but I didn't think it was _this_ bad," the golden-eyed woman told her amusedly. "I thought you would be glad to see me."

Soi listened to Yoruichi carefully and tried her best to ignore the little touches that made her want to shiver. Her reached out hand slowly flopped back down to her side as Yoruichi continued her loving actions.

The goddess smiled in satisfaction as the younger woman began to relax into her hold. Soi practically leaned on her for support as she guided the girl to the bed, her clever hands wandering Soi's robes and sash. "Really, Soi Fon. You wear too many layers; it's a wonder how you move so nicely." Soi only moaned in response, the pleasurable reply going unnoticed by the girl as Yoruichi chuckled.

As soon as Soi was completely undressed and exposed for pouncing, Yoruichi stood up and undressed herself. Soi became angry when the goddess stopped and barely gave a thought about her nudity as she hungrily stared at the half exposed woman before her.

Yoruichi smirked as she threw the last piece of clothing away and slowly walked to Soi, pushing her down as she went for a kiss.

Soi, happy that she had her goddess back, returned the kiss with equal passion, hungry to get a taste of that sweet mouth pressed against hers, and ran her slender fingers gently over her lover's soft, tanned back. The petite captain received pleasure just by touching the goddess above and absolutely loved the feeling it gave her.

Yoruichi felt a thrill run through her as Soi's fingers danced on her back and returned the sensation by massaging the captain's pert breasts beneath her. She deepened the kiss by gently asking entrance with her tongue and Soi Fon eagerly obliged.

-----------------------------------------------------YORUSOI----------------------------------------------------

"Ohmaeda-san, where is the captain?" A seated officer asked him.

Ohmaeda sweated, thinking of an excuse. The loud moans he had heard in his captain's room was still stuck in his head. He had only wanted to make sure Soi Fon had made it back to her room and it seems that she has…since he pretty much heard it loud enough through a moan that sounded a lot like Shihouin-san.

"She's on a…busy errand right now. She said that I'm in charge until she returns so…"

The officer blinked and then bowed. "Ah, nothing. It was just that…" A light blush was on his face as he looked away, obviously embarrassed. "…I thought I heard moaning in Soi Fon-taichou's private room and…" He bowed again and hurriedly said, "Uh, forgive me, Ohmaeda-san! Please, just forget everything I said, it's just nonsense!" and quickly made his way out, closing the door behind him.

He sweat dropped and sighed. He wasn't able to relax again since the door just so happened to open once more. He looked up with a dumb expression that quickly turned stiff as he was met with…

"Ohmaeda, did you scare that man away?" Soi Fon asked with a raised eyebrow as she closed the door behind her and walked to her own desk, her pace more relaxed. She swiveled in her chair to face him, her face calm and emotionless as always, and waited for her answer. "Well?"

Ohmaeda gulped and stuttered, "U-uh…well, captain…" Having no choice, he bowed and shook his head. "No, he was just talking nonsense…the man even said so!" He looked up to see the Soi Fon's clearly amused appearance.

"As you say, Ohmaeda but please get back to work." She swiveled back in her chair, picking up a pen as she started to write out her signature on papers and finishing reports on previous missions. "…I want to give this to Yamamoto-taichou as soon as possible."

He stared before nodding. "…Yes, taichou."

Soi didn't quite hear what Ohmaeda said, the talk with Yoruichi after the 'activity' they did rushed back into her mind.

"…_Sorry," was all Soi said as they panted._

_Yoruichi, confused, looked at her with a perplexed expression. "Sorry?" the princess snorted. "Sorry for what?"_

_Soi shifted in her position, leaning her head on Yoruichi's chest as a hand wrapped itself across a tanned waist. "For saying those things when I came in. I didn't really mean them, I was just angry at something…"_

_The goddess chuckled. "Soi Fon, you should know by now that I can _never _get mad at you, try or not." She leaned down to nuzzle her. "You're too cute to get mad at."_

_At this Soi frowned. "Hey, I am not cute." If she was standing she would've placed her hands on her hips._

_Yoruichi let out a soft laugh, a smirk adorning her impish face. "In my eyes you are," she teased as Soi huffed some more._

_Glancing at the goddess, Soi said with a sigh, "You know, I'm actually glad you came today. Almost always you would bring trouble to my door when you visited. It's a miracle nothing else happened."_

_The princess pouted. "How mean, little bee. There were only _a few_ accidents, that's all."_

_Soi gave her a skeptical glare. "Huh, yeah right, Yoruichi. As if I'll ever believe _that_."_

_The older woman chuckled and hugged Soi closer which she was happy to do. "I'll see you later on, tonight," she whispered and gave a quick kiss to the cheek._

_Soi blinked and saw that Yoruichi was gone…but her clothes were still scattered all over the place. She smiled and slept in the bed for a bit until she sighed and decided to get back to her division._

Soi had a hint of a smile on her face that went unnoticed by Ohmaeda. Just what is she thinking, he wondered, actually scared to be in the same room as her. Well, he was always scared of her, who wasn't? But this was just creepy. He shivered. He hoped that the same thing from before won't happen again.

But when he went to visit his taichou later that night… Well, let's just say that he 'fainted' right at the spot.

-------------YoRuSoI-------------

**Tada! Bet u laughed, huh? U did, didn't u? If u didn't then idk wth's wrong with u---lol jk jk xD**


End file.
